Ms. Keane
Ms. Keane is a fictional character in the Cartoon Network animated series "The Powerpuff Girls". She is named after the famous American artist Margaret Keane. Background Ms. Keane teaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarten which is where the Powerpuff Girls attend school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown leggings, and has short black hair and sky blue eyes. She is patient, beautiful, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She drives a tangerine hatchback vehicle, as seen in "Reeking Havoc". . ]]She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at an incredible pace, as seen in "Speed Demon." Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in "Tough Love"; however, she is under Him's hatred spell, so her first lines are rather callous. In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in her class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sglue in "Paste Makes Waste") get picked on and bullied by the other children. Ms. Keane also forbids any fighting in school even if there's a crisis taking place within it thus she convinces the girls that there other ways to solve problems other than fighting as demonstrated in the episode "Schoolhouse Rocked." She once had a relationship with Professor Utonium and went on a date with him in "Keen on Keane," however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (although less believable things have happened in Townsville) (the events of the episode "Cat Man Do") and eventually broke up after an argument. She and Miss Bellum are the only female characters to occasionally serve as maternal figures to the Powerpuff Girls. Episode Appearances *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Geshundfight *Buttercrush *Tough Love *Paste Makes Waste *Ice Sore *Cat Man Do *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Schoolhouse Rocked *Birthday Bash (Cameo) *Too Pooped to Puff (Cameo) *Down 'n' Dirty *Daylight Savings *Imaginary Fiend *Cootie Gras *Speed Demon *Mojo Jonesin' *Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It *Equal Fights *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Superfriends *Keen on Keane *Power-Noia (Dream Version) *Divide and Conquer *Substitute Creature (Mentioned; Pictured) *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *Seed No Evil *The City of Clipsville *Documentary *Curses *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc *Oops, I Did It Again (Dream Version) *A Made Up Story (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Little Miss Interprets *That's Not My Baby *Octi Gone *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (Non-Speaking Cameo) Gallery * Ms. Keane (1998 TV series)/Gallery Trivia * In the What-A-Cartoon episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins", Ms. Keane looks taller and has a longer neck. * It is revealed in Down 'n' Dirty when Ms. Keane was writing on the chalkboard while teaching her students about the color green that she is left-handed. * She may represent a nod to cartoonist Bil Keane, creator of ''The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thelma), with dark hair and flip hairdo. * Strangely enough, in Speed Demon, she writes using her left hand and right hand at the same time. * Ms. Keane is a named American artist and painter Margaret Keane. As a reference to Margaret Keane's 'waif' painting in which the Powerpuff Girls have the same Big Eyes that Margret Keane did whom her husband claimed credit for. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Civilian Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Raven-haired characters Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Female Characters Category:Townsville Category:Humans